Mission 2327 Objectif : Tuer RPattinson
by Red-Eo
Summary: Jenna et Cheryl, deux amies tueuses à gage se voient attribuer le contrat du siècle : Tuer la Star du moment, Robert Pattinson. Mais la tache va s'avérer plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait. Entre contrat et sentiments, il va falloir faire un choix...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Nom : Mclane  
Prénom : Cheryl  
Nom de code : Tina Parks  
Age : 23 ans  
Profession : Tueuse à gage  
Coéquipière : Roxy Jagger  
Couverture : Photographe  
Missions accomplies : 217  
Palmarès : 82 Victimes  
Réputation : Sanguinaire

Nom : Harper  
Prénom : Jenna  
Nom de code : Roxy Jagger  
Age : 22 ans  
Profession : Tueuse à gage  
Coéquipière : Tina Parks  
Couverture : Etudiante en art  
Missions accomplies : 216  
Palmarès : 80 victimes  
Réputation : Sans scrupule


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos commentaires les filles, ça nous fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça va le faire ) N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ^_^_

_*Bon ok je sors ! xD*_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Pov Cheryl ( Ecrit par Aude )

Je me présente, Cheryl McLan, 23 ans, photographe, originaire de New York, mais à l'heure actuelle, je vis un peu partout et nul part en même temps. Je suis une fana des sports extrêmes, saut en parachute, snowboard, sport de combat, fin vous l'aurez compris je n'ai pas froid aux yeux... D'ailleurs en parlant de mes yeux, il parait que j'ai de très beaux yeux !! Du moins quand les hommes arrivent à remonter vers mon regard bleu ciel... Pas facile d'être regarder en face quand on à un 85 C bien former !  
J'ai pourtant un appart, que je partage avec ma copine de l'unif, Jenna Harper... On s'entend comme cul et chemise, d'ailleurs vaut mieux !!

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup...

**- Ma poule ramène tes fesses au QG !! Vite fait !! ****  
****- Tu déconnes, je m'apprête à sauter là !!****  
****- Putain tu fous quoi sale kamikaze ?****  
****- Chute libre ma belle, je te rappelle quand je suis en bas !! **

Il me semblait entendre un « Cette fille est dingue » au moment où je raccrochais mon portable… Après l'avoir ranger, je sautais… Une chute de 300 mètres… Le pied total !!

_Deux heures plus tard_

Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du QG. Après avoir garer mon Audi R8 juste derrière la voiture de Jenna, - bah ouai, faire le tour du pâté de maison à vingt à l'heur pour trouver une place de parking, ça me saoule royalement – Bref, du haut de mon mètre 75, perchée sur des talons aiguilles de 10 cm, un pantalon en cuir me moulant les fesses bien comme il faut, je saluai le réceptionniste, un petit jeune bien mignon, en montant dans l'ascenseur celui-ci était encore bouche bée, avant que les portes ne se referment, je lui adressai un clin d'œil des plus sexy… Le boutonneux ne s'en remettra pas !!  
Un homme en costard-cravate-attaché caisse monta dans l'ascendeur au 15 em étage, miam miam, j'en ferais bien mon casse croute…. Avec tout ça j'ai même pas bouffer tien !!

30 étages plus haut, est installée « Baxton Entreprise », une petite entreprise créée par James Baxton. Cela fait 3 ans que je bosse pour ce gros pervers, ancien de la CIA. Nous n'avons jamais connu la raison de son licenciement… A vrai dire je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit pour attentat à la pudeur !!  
M'enfin, mon boulot paye bien !!

Jenna m'attendait sur une chaise dans le couloir, assise les jambes croisées, un magazine dans les mains en face de la secrétaire, j'entendais déjà ce bon vieux James gueuler à travers la porte ainsi que dans le téléphone de cette bonne Vicki. Je me demandais toujours comment cette femme avait atterrit ici !!

**--Bordel VICKY ! QUAND ELLES ARRIVENT, VOUS ME LES ENVOYEZ DIRECT ! DEUX HEURES QUE J'ATTENDS ! Si s'est pas un monde ça…****  
**

**- Je vois que le gros est encore de bonne humeur ! **Dis-je en me rapprochant de Jenna  
Celle-ci leva les yeux vers moi.  
**- Dans cinq minutes il fait sauter le bâtiment, **répliqua-t-elle en se levant.  
**-Je tiens le pari ! **M'exclamai-je en riant.  
**-On bouge ma poule, j'veux savoir qui est le prochain sur la liste…**

**POV Jenna. ****( Ecrit par Charlène)**

-**CREVE ! SALE CON ! **M'écriai-je au volant de ma voiture en appuyant comme une dingue sur le Klaxon.

J'avais encore faillit écraser un piéton. Cet abruti c'était limite jeté sous mes roues. Niveau tentative de suicide y'a mieux quand même. Ici, les gens sont tous débiles, insipides. Une vraie foire.

Au fait, je me présente : Jenna Harper. Originaire d'une ville merdique où il pleut tout le temps. Cette chose affreuse que les géographes appellent « Londres ». Ce que j'aime dans la vie ? Tuer. Ouais…Mon kiffe se limite à ça. Sinon pour survivre je fume et je baise. Mais…rien ne vaut la sensation qui nous envahit lorsqu'on presse la détente. On peut mettre fin à une vie, décider du destin d'un individu. On est comme Dieu en fait. Mais en mieux. En général, le boss nous donnait une semaine pour en finir avec la personne en question. 24 H me suffisait largement. J'aimais le travail rapide et bien fait. Un coup de feu, un seul. Dans le cœur ou dans la tête, ça dépendait de mon humeur. Je ne loupais jamais une cible. Ma coéquipière, Cheryl, était spécialisée dans les missions du genre commando. Une vraie barge. Je préférais les méthodes à l'ancienne : Un flingue, une balle, du sang et c'est fini. J'étais spécialiste en balistique. Néanmoins, sachant que je ne pouvais pas me présenter comme tueuse à gage –ouais ça le fait pas trop « Hey ! Moi c'est Jenna et je tue des gens pour gagner ma vie ». Vous voyez…Ca passe moyen au niveau du grand public- Du coup, j'entreprenais des études d'art. Je sais…Ca sert à rien mais ça faisait passer le temps. En dehors du boulot, je n'avais aucun ami. Je détestai les gens en fait. Ma vie sociale se résumait à une seule et unique personne : Cheryl. Pour le reste de la société, j'étais la fille canon mais inabordable et cynique à souhait. Limite glauque en fait. Je ne racontais jamais ma vie : Déjà à cause de mon activité peu…banale mais aussi parce que je préférais écouter. On apprend beaucoup de choses en écoutant les gens : De la couleur du Vernis à Ongle de Cindy Lauper au mec qui avait trompé sa copine avec son ex. Les gens faisaient tellement pitié. C'était…Navrant.  
Un coup de fil me sortit de mes pensées : « QG » clignotait en lettres capitales sur mon écran. Super, enfin du boulot : Ca faisait une semaine que j'avais buté personne.

-**Roxy à l'appareil…**annonçai-je d'un ton las.  
**-Mademoiselle Jagger, rendez vous à 16H au bureau, merci de prévenir votre coéquipière. **  
Le correspondant raccrocha. Ouais…Dans mon boulot c'est assez expéditif, on n'aime pas perdre du temps. Je me garai rapidement sur une place handicapée –ouais, rien à foutre- avant de composer le numéro de Cheryl.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la vitre :

**-Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est une place handicapée ! **s'exclama une vieille peau, l'air furieuse  
**-Va te faire mettre sale frigide ! **Rétorquai-je sans lui jeter un regard, les yeux rivés sur le pare brise.  
**-Non mais v-****  
****-Fais pas chier mémé, j'te la rends dans deux minutes ta place de merde, ok ?!**  
Je lui lançai un regard glacial avant d'enfiler mes Ray-Ban. Quelle grosse pute.  
**-Ouais ? ****  
****- Ma poule ramène tes fesses au QG ! Et rapidement…****  
****- Tu déconnes ? Je m'apprête à sauter là !****  
****- Putain tu fous quoi sale Kamikaze ?****  
****- Chute libre ma belle, je te rappelle quand je suis en bas !****  
****-Cette fille est dingue…**marmonnai-je pour moi-même avant de raccrocher.  
Je balançais mon portable sur le siège passager et me penchai sur celui-ci afin d'atteindre la fenêtre que je descendais manuellement.  
**-Hey la chieuse ! **Criai-je en claquant des doigts à l'intention de la vieille peau. **Mate ça ! J'te la rends ta place connasse ! **  
Cette dernière me lança un regard courroucé mais je n'y fais guère attention : Je passais la première et repartais en trombe.

_Une heure trente plus tard…_

J'arrivai au QG (Baxton Entreprise pour les gens cupides) et me garai à la place que m'avait attribué la boite : Pile en face de l'entrée. J'avais fait chier tout mon monde pour l'obtenir mais ça valait la peine : Aucune envie de marcher pendant cinq heures pour atteindre la réception. Arrivée dans le hall, je saluai d'un signe de tête bref le type de l'accueil : Un abruti qui bandait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Sans un mot de plus, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur : 30° étages. Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir de la cabine : Que voyais-je ? Une fille, moi, canon, bien foutu, brune, les lèvres pincées d'une couleur rouge sang. J'avais la classe. Je sais, je suis prétentieuse, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de votre avis. Vulgaire ? Moi ? Jamais…  
Le _« bip »_ de l'ascenseur me sortit de mon auto-matage. En soupirant je m'installais dans la salle d'attente en face du bureau. Je pris un magazine débile et le lisais pour faire passer le temps. Les hurlements de James, le boss servait de bruits de fond. Sympa comme ambiance, manquait plus que les bougies et le raille de cock.

**-ELLES FOUTENT QUOI BORDEL ! ****  
****-Je…Je…Elles ne vont pas tarder je suppose….**

Pauvre Vicky, toujours aussi soumise. A croire qu'elle adorait ça. Je l'aurais plutôt vu comme standardiste dans une maison de retraite mais bon…Chacun sa vie.  
Elle finit par sortir du bureau du boss, pâle comme un cadavre…Miam, j'adore la comparaison. Bref…Elle sortait du bureau du boss, s'installa au sien qui se trouvait juste en face de moi et me lança un regard noir.

**-Quoi ? T'as un problème ?****  
****-Avant d'apprendre à tirer…Ce serait pas mal d'apprendre à lire l'heure…****  
****-J't'emmerde connasse ! **Rétorquai-je en lui lançant un sourire hypocrite avant de replonger les yeux dans mon magazine. Le boss mal baisé reprit du service et hurla à en faire trembler la porte :

**-Bordel VICKY ! QUAND ELLES ARRIVENT, VOUS ME LES ENVOYEZ DIRECT ! DEUX HEURES QUE J'ATTENDS ! Si c'est pas un monde ça…**maugréa-t-il.  
**-Je vois que le gros est encore de bonne humeur ! **me lança une voix familière.  
Je levais les yeux vers la voix en question : Cheryl.  
**- Dans cinq minutes il fait sauter le bâtiment, **répliquai-je en me levant.  
**-Je tiens le pari ! **S'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
**-On bouge ma poule, j'veux savoir qui est le prochain sur la liste…**


End file.
